


Already Gone

by SophieJE619



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heartache, Human songs on an alien planet, If someone wants to continue the story go for it, Mutual Pining, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Break Up, Spoilers: More crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieJE619/pseuds/SophieJE619
Summary: Why is doing the right thing so hard?





	Already Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caity_ski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wifey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638151) by [caity_ski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski). 



_"I'm already gone."_ That song's lyrics have become the background noise in your life. They can be heard playing through your earbuds, thanks to your miraculous ability to access earthly songs on a foreign planet. They can be heard in your room in that abandoned makeshift-hive you showed Tyzias when you first met. They can even be heard being muttered from your lips in some sorry excuse of a song cover. That is if you're actually trying, which you aren't. You're just muttering something akin to earth that could possibly be relevant right now. You miss Earth. Earth is safe. Earth is constant. Earth is familiar. Marvus and Tyzias were the only two things to take your mind off your homesickness. But right now, Tyzias is busy with her studies. And Marvus... You wince at that thought. So that leaves you with... your music. Your _Earth_ music. Wonderful.

The song ends and you push replay out of sheer habit. You've been scrolling through Chittr for the last three hours, curled up on a bean bag in Tyzias’s room. One would ask why you were holed up in a corner if they didn't know this was your way of telling your moirail that she could do what she needed to without interruption from you. You know how she gets when her precious work time is interrupted. "Wifey..." You sigh, dismissing another notification that Marvus has posted something. From what you could see in the tiny message box, it's another update on that single he started working on three weeks ago. "21 days." You mutter, glancing at a makeshift calendar. "Has it really only been 21 days?" Sure enough, the X's count up to that number. "21... if a year lasted a day, I'd be able to drown my sorrows in beer tonight." You joke bitterly. "I'm a fucking mess."

“Yeah, you are. Commmme on, I need your help wwwwith sommmmething.” Tyzias calls, motioning you over. “Coming,” you say, pausing the song and abandoning your phone in the impression your ass left on the seat. “What do you need?” “I need you to do mmmme a huge solid,” Tyzias says, pointing a pen at you. “Okay?” You shrug. “I need you to go to the Mmmmarvus concert tonight.” “What?!” Your willingness to help is gone. “Tyzias! It’s too soon! I can’t!” “Too bad. I’ve already got a ticket to get you in. And this is for a seriously big project.” “What is this project for that it requires me going to a concert?” “It’s for mmmmy hypothesis: If I give a lowwwwblood the incentive of a fairer trial should they be caught doing something illegal, they’ll be mmmmore helpful to the legal system by testifying against other mmmmore serious crimmmminals.” “So you’re basically going to have me go out and do something illegal, _in front of a crowd_ , for another one of your busywork projects?” You furrow your eyebrows. Why would she be sending you to a Marvus concert to do that anyway? “No. I’m sending you out to find sommmmeone else to do it and bring themmmm back to mmmme.” She says, giving you a deadpan look like 'Bitch, I love you. Do you actually think I'd let you do anything half as stupid and dangerous as this could get?!'

“Oh.” You say, thankful for her consideration. “Well... Okay, so I'll help you but why do I have to go look for someone at a Marvus Concert?" "Because I've done sommmme research and I've found that, for wwwwhatever reason, the mmmmasses are mmmmost openmmmminded to social reformmmm at a Mmmmarvus concert. I wwwwant you to be in a place that's safe enough for you to just grab sommmmeone and haul themmmm back here to help mmmme." You sigh. "A valid point. Fine, I'll go, but I'm sticking towards the back of the crowd." "I'mmmm cool wwwwith that. Here's your ticket, nowwww go." "Going." "Don't forget your concert diaper." She called, looking back down at her work. "I'm not going to listen to his music, I'll be fine." You always refuse to wear a concert diaper. It's so degrading. "Sure." She snips, sarcastically. You roll your eyes, grab your phone, and leave her hive with a quick "Pale for you." "Pale for you, too." She calls as the door closes. Once you're gone, she pulls out her huskpad and opens up a pm chat app.

[She's on her wwwway.]

[u da bez fam :O)]

[Thank mmmme later, Mmmmarvus. I'mmmm wwwworking.]

A Chittr notification buzzes on her huskpad. It's from Marvus:

[that single's finished buddyz i'll be showz it tonight #wifey is about 2 make da stage]

Tyzias smiles in her exhausted grimacing way and likes the post. You're gonna be so sorry you didn't bring a concert diaper.

When you reach the concert location, you hand them your ticket and get your wristband. "Welcome back, Mrs. Xoloto." The bouncer troll nods. You cringe. Why did you ever tell Marvus about human marriage customs? This'll make it harder if nobody even knows you two aren't a thing anymore. Ugh. "It's (Y/n)." The bouncer says nothing, just shows you into the crowd. You find a pillar to lean against, scanning the crowd for a lowblood to ~~kidnap~~  bring back. Your eyes land on a female bronze blood trying to peak up over the taller trolls in front of her. Her sweater hangs off her shoulder slightly. She'll do. You go up to her and tap her on the shoulder. "Hey." You say. "oh / hey." She replies. "can i help you?" "I was noticing that you can't see really well. Come on, I've got a better spot." You say, grabbing her hand and bringing her over to your spot. "you're right / this spot has a much better view." She says, pleased. "No problem. Say, what's your name?" "chixie / chixie roixmr." "Cool. I'm (Y/n)." "wait / (y/n) (l/n)? like /  _the_ (y/n) (l/n)?" She says. "If this is about me being Marvus's matesprite, it's old news." You say. "oh / either way that's so cool!" Chixie smiles. "it must be awesome / being so close to him" "Yeah..." You bite the inside of your cheek. "Say, Chixie." "yeah?" She asks. "Can I--"

The crowd errupts into cheers as the man himself walks up on the stage. Marvus. Your throat closes up. He's just standing there, grinning for a few seconds, before he says "Sup." The crowd screams so loudly it's deafening to your ears. You cover them. Chixie looks at you confused. If you're Marvus's matesprite, shouldn't you be used to the noise? "Waddup my fam?" Marvus says, causing Chixie to shrug of your unexpected respond and join in the cheering too. You hunch against the pilar. "Guyyyyz u reddy for my new slam poem?" The crowd cheers some more. "Well all gud but i gotz another surprise for u buddyz" What? You perk up at this. "The hot babe that inspired me to make this new beetz in the crowd tonight"

Your face goes pale. 'No. No, he isn't...' "U can come up now wifey" The crowd screams. How the hell did he even know you were here? Wait... The gears start turning in your head until the only reasonable explanation is formed. 'Oh, fuck you, Tyzias. Fuck. You.' "is he talking about you?" Chixie asks, when she notices that you haven't moved. "Undouptedly." You sigh. "well what are you waiting for? / go on up" Chixie says. "I'm good." You respond. "why? / he's waiting for you" She pressures. "It's complicated." You look away. Chixie huffs. "hey marvus / she's over here" She calls. "Chixie!" You scold her. The crowd turns to stare at you. "Thanks fam :O)" Marvus grins with a wink. "Come on babe join me up here" You lock your jaw and turn away. "No, Marvus." The crowd whispers, clearly wondering why you're not running to jump the barracade between Marvus and the audience. You're not looking at his face but you can tell he's a little bit hurt. Still, he knows how to act on stage. "She jus bein shy my bros" He shrugs. "Y dont we show my boo some luv" The crowd cheers and a chant can be heard "wifey! wifey! wifey! wifey!" You hunch your shoulders even more. They don't even know your name. That just shows how inferior you are to him.

Eventually, Chixie's done with your stubbornness and she just pushes you up towards the front of the crowd. The crowd starts roaring. "Chixie!" Your face is a tomato. An angry tomato. The crowd roars again once you're at the front. You cover your ears. Marvus kneels down and holds out his hand. "Come on babe" He says. Your heart is beating a mile a minute and you're genuinely scared right now. What is he doing? Is this some twisted revenge ploy? Did Tyzias know about this? How could she do this to you?! You send one last death glare at Chixie before grabbing his hand. When you're up on the stage you lean into his ear and ask him, "What is this?" "You'll see wifey" He says as the crowd goes wild at the sight of you. Some are hardcore shipping you two. Some are sending you dirty looks at you for your display earlier on and others for you taking Marvus off the red market. Whatever it may be, you're uneasy about everything here.

"Dance wid me babe" Marvus turns you slightly and slips an arm around your waist. You bite the inside of the cheek not facing the crowd. You miss dancing with him. But you can't have your cake and eat it too, especially not in front of a hungry audience. But you want to. Oh, how you want to... 'Fuck it.' You close your eyes and nod. Once. Just to let him know that you'll love him one last time. Just to let him know that you want the pair of you to be okay once this is done and gone. He smiles down at you. "Hit it budz" he points off stage. The music starts to a song that you know. It was one he sang to you a few months ago, right before he was about to go debut it on stage for the first time. "I kno u remember this one" He says as the pair of you get into the beginning stance for the choreography you made. "I do..." You say quietly, your heart deflating a little.

He sings the song as well as he can, while the pair of you twirl about the stage, mirroring and syncing up each other in some parts and complimenting each other's movement with your own in others. You want to sing it with him, but you're in public and you're so emotionally discombobulated that you fear your voice might crack. The song is one of many love songs he wrote for you. You know this because he told you so. You're trembling, but nobody would know because you're moving so much anyway. The song ends with you in his arms, thanks to the choreography you came up with. The crowd is cheering and you're ready to leave. You're about to detach yourself from Marvus and make your way back to Chixie and drag her out of here, when he whispers, "Come on one more song babe" "Marvus," You protest. "I'm not here for this." "Awww come on fam I knowz u miss it" He purrs, before whispering in your ear. "I miss it 2 :O(" Yep, right in the feels. “Marvus,” You whine. “plzzzz” he whines back. “One more” You sigh. Fuck it again. “One. More.” Marvus grins and spins you around so hard your feet leave the floor.

”Eeeep!” You yelp, as the crowd cheers at what a cute couple you guys make. The next song plays, and it’s another love song that he wrote for you. Dear God... This goes one for the next song, and the next, and the _next._ But every time you try to walk away, he always convinces you to stay for one more dance. You love it, but you're getting impatient. Finally, you break and the tears start falling. "Come on babe one more" "Marvus!" You yell frustratedly, causing a hush to fall over the crowd. "You've been saying that for the last five songs!" "You always say yes" He retorted without missing more than half a beat. "That means nothing! You are being such a jerk right now!" You say, walls breaking around your eyes. "You  _want_ to make me cry!" The crowd was aghast. "Wut? <:O(" Marvus says. “Babe i wasn’t mean 2” “Well, you are.” You wipe your eyes clear of the blurring tears. “Honestly, why do you make me feel like the bad guy? Can’t you see that I did it because I care about you?” Marvus locks his jaw. Your mind wants to make your body crumble to the floor. Your knees are trembling. “Why did Tyzias _really_ send me here? I know she told you I was coming, how else could you have known?” “Mayb i jus kno when my matesprite—“For God’s sake, Marvus, I am not your matesprite anymore!” You stomp your foot down and the audience gasps. “And the shared reaction of all those people in audience is the last bit of evidence I need to conclude that they didn’t know!”

With that you turn to the crowd with their eyes bulging out of their faces and their jaws on the floor. “Well guys, you’re hearing it right here, right now. Marvus and I broke up three weeks ago. He’s _been_ back on the market! And he’s been using tonight’s publicity to try and convince me that we aren’t over. Which is kind of a dick move, by the way!” You add that last bit when you go back to glaring at him. Marvus doesn't say anything, but you can see that there's shame and regret written all over his face. This isn't going the way he'd planned. "Babe, I didn't mean 2 b a jerk like u sayin I is. Mayb the loneliness is gettin 2 me." He hangs his head. "I miss u. I've been goin all kindz a craz without u over the last three weeks. I legit couldn't concentrate on anythin... not even that song I promised yall. When I said 'wifey was gon make da stage 2night' I wont talkin bout that single."

You can feel something your chest shrivel up. It reminds you of a leaden weight on your heart, crushing it into a small ball, and you clutch at the spot where it hurts. Your breath leaves you in large, exhausted, rushing sigh. You hate him so much for making you feel like this. He's gotten such an emotional reaction out of you that your brain needs the help of physical sensation to properly express it. He's literally torturing you. "g... gah... I miss you too." You whimper, your body and words trembling like a leaf in autumn, as you try to breath properly. "I've been a total mess over the last 21 days, 14 hours, and 36 minutes. I can't sleep, I barely eat, and it took Tyzias attempting to help me brush my hair to get me to actually shower." You cover your eyes as the confession escapes your chapped lips. Your tears have become ugly sobs now, and you're sure that the crowd is just staring at you awkwardly. How exactly did you end up in such an embarrassing and inappropriately exposing situation?

Then you feel him. Marvus wraps his big strong arms around you and is purring in a desperate attempt to make you stop crying. He achieves the exact opposite result. You. _wail_. You cling at his ridiculously low cut suit jacket and you cry your eyes out on his pecks. You press your face against him as he pets the hair on your shaking head. Why the fuck did he think doing this in public was a good idea?! Once you've stopped shaking, and have reduced your sobs to quiet but pitiful sniffling, he gently tilts your chin up to make you look at his face. 'Why do you always hit me in the feels, you heart throb?' You think. "Marvus, listen to me. I don't want to, but I have to cut us off. If you won't put your own safety first, I will! Find someone else to fill your red quadrant, anyone will do! I'm begging you, please!" "I don't want someone el—"You don't have to want them! You just have to pail with them!" You interrupt, "Literally just point to someone in the crowd!" He points to you.

You sag your shoulders. This man. He's defeated you. You surrender! "Ugh. There's no reasoning with you, is there," you say. "Out of every possible pailing partner on this miserable planet, you'd choose the one that's biologically incapable of filling a bucket." "I'd choose the one I'm flushed for." He says, stubbornly. You run a hand through your hair with a dejected sigh. "Then I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way." "The hard way?" Marcus asks, growing worried. "Yep. If my presence alone is enough to stop you from moving on and finding a proper matesprite... then I suppose I'll just have leave." You say, gulping down a voice crack. "I was hoping that me breaking up with you would be enough to open your eyes, so that you would find someone else and we could go back to being friends, perhaps even friends with benefits if your new matesprite didn't mind, but no." You blink back the new wave of tears.

Marvus sees you about to hop off the stage into the sea of trolls, and he panics. "Wait baby!" He grabs you wrist just in time. "Where wud u go?" "Home." You said, the fist that isn't in his grip clenching. "That old watchtower?" Marvus used to try so hard to get you to just move in with him. Even then, you refused. "No, Marvus. I'm going _home_." You turn to face. "To Earth." You don't know how but you can see Marvus's face go a lighter shade of gray and panic form in his eyes. "How? Your spacecraftz as gus as scrap metal!" He says far too quickly, like he's trying to give you every reason to stay, which he is. "I know where it is and I'll try my best to fix it. Once it's fixed, I'm hightailing my ass back to my home planet so you can finally carry out your biological function and I can carry out mine." You declare. "I'd hope to see you make it to Earth with the Alternian fleet, but I doubt that'll happen in our lifetimes. So, goodbye, Marvus."

You hop down from the stage and Marvus quickly follows you. The crowd miraculous moves back to form a clearing. "(Y/n)! Wait! Don't leave!" He begs you. "Will you find someone else?" You ask. He doesn't answer. You sigh for what seems like the thousandth time tonight. "Then I'm already gone." You spot Chixie as you're making your way towards the exit. "Chixie." You call her over. "... yeah?" She asks, a fair bit quieter than she was when you first met. You glance back at your devastated lover. "The show's not over. Look after him for me." Her eyes widen and she nods. Just as she's about to go to him, you pause her. "Also, here's my soon-to-be-ex-moirail's address. She sent me here to look for someone who could help her with a project. You're a perfect candidate. Go to her apartment after the show. Tell her I sent you." Chixie nods again. "And bring him with you, I really don't want him to be alone right now." You say, looking at Marvus once more.

Chixie nods and goes to do what you told her. You look back one last time at the exit, and then you're gone. As you walk down the road, you pull out your phone.

[Bitch, you set me up.]

[I get the feelling that you're mmmmad at mmmme.]

[I'm more than mad. I'm fucking furious and heartbroken at the same time. I hate you so much right now.]

[You wwwwere wwwwasting awwwway. I wwwwanted to see you be happy again.]

[Much like Marvus's attempts at wooing me tonight, the result was the exact opposite of what you had in mind.]

[You're alwwwways putting others before yourself. Everyone should get to indulge in selfish pleasure once in a wwwwhile.]

[I did. I allowed us to form a matespritship in the first place. And look where it got me. I'm done, Tyzias. I did what you wanted, the lowblood be over once the show's done.]

[Wwwwhat?! I didn't actually wwwwant you to get sommmmeone! Tell her nevermmmmind!]

[Too late. I'm not at the concert anymore and she's got your address.]

[Wwwwhere are you then?]

[On my way back to Earth. You can consider your pale quadrant empty. Have a nice life. </>]

You turn off you phone and keep walking. Truth be told, you're not actually going back to Earth. There's no way you could possibly fix that ship, but you need to be alone right now. You find the old bucket of bolts and start hauling it back to your watchtower. Looks like you'll be hiding out here for the forseable future... You plug in your phone and see a shit ton of Chittr and pm chat notifications. You put your phone on do-not-disturb. As you curl up in your blankets, you start singing to yourself.

_"Remember all the things we wanted... Now all our memories their haunted... We were always meant to say goodbye..."_

**Author's Note:**

> *Sigh* That was great, and I'm crying right now. Hopefully the author of the prequel to this isn't mad at me for breaking up Tyzias and Reader's moirallegiance??? If you are, caity_ski, I'm sorry!!! Also, sorry I made the reader female, I just always pair wife(y) with girl S.O.??? Hopefully that's okay, I'll change it if you want me to but... Yeah, enjoy the fruit of my tears!!!


End file.
